


I only have eyes for you

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teodor Claudius Talan Stilinski-Hale [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I THINK this is a songfic), Alternate Universe, Derek sings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Songfic, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hears Derek turn a love song into a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't felt well the past few days and needed to wallow in some fluff. There's plenty of wonderful Sterek fluff in this fanficdom but I wanted to write my own.
> 
> Also, considering Teo can't talk yet in this ficlet, I'd say, regarding its placement in the time line, it precedes the very first story.

Stiles woke from a deep sleep to a low, soft sound he’d never heard before. It was faint but persisting for more than a few seconds after he’d awakened Stiles was sure he wasn’t dreaming it.

Beside him, in the place where Derek should be, there was no Derek.

Stiles sat up and listened, with focus.

It was _singing_ he heard.

Derek was singing.

Derek was singing, so quietly and so softly, at near-whisper level, but singing for sure.

Derek was in Teo’s room and he was singing.

Stiles clambered to Derek’s side of the bed, the side nearest Teo’s room, which was adjacent to theirs. He sat on the bed side and listened.

After four months of being Stiles’s “happiest baby on earth,” who’d cried pretty much only when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed, came a morning where Teo seemed upset after a few seconds with the bottle in his mouth—an event unheard of before that morning (Teo _loved_ to eat.) He was fussy, _un_ happy, and at times wailed in a way Stiles had never experienced with his perfect child.

Derek’s wolfy senses augmenting his hyper-vigilance as a first-time daddy had made the occasions of Teo’s routine crying brief events. Certainly Derek could smell when a new diaper was required, usually as soon as it _was_ required. Stiles had never known it but hunger too had a scent, and Derek could anticipate Teo’s wanting his bottle sometimes before the little guy made a peep crying for it.

Werewolf parenthood had its distinct advantages.

Derek worked from home as much as he could; Stiles too. Both had home offices with computer systems nothing less than awesome, so that Derek could conduct a lot of his green architectural consulting on-line, Stiles having built programs and apps to make it a breeze. Derek’s virtual presence, when and where needed, was as effective as his physical, most times. The same for Stiles, who, as long as there was adequate connection, could access computer systems half a planet away.

But of course on the morning Teo suddenly turned into cranky baby Derek _had_ to make a physical appearance, to meet new clients who demanded face time with all parties concerned.

Stiles wouldn’t let him stay home.

“He’s in pain,” Derek had said, drawing the pain away as he held his baby boy.

“He’s teething,” Talia assured, when the all-knowing grandma arrived bearing teething rings and reassuring words. “He’s cutting his first tooth,” she said, even pointing out the location, at the front of Teo’s lower jaw, where the tiny incisor was still to break through.

In _her_ arms, under the spell of alpha pain-drawing powers, Teo had conked out, sinking into sleep and quietness.

It had almost taken Talia’s alpha voice to get Derek to leave for his job.

Derek returned home later—though not too late—that afternoon, to his whiny, pouty, drooly son and frazzled mate.

“I did get him to giggle a few times,” Stiles said, proud of _his_ powers, “But his appetite’s off.—Maybe if you hold him and draw the pain he’ll finish a bottle?”

Between the two of them they’d kept their little son’s distress to a minimum through the evening. He’d gone down without much of a fight, after another session with Daddy’s pain mojo. Stiles, after an anxious day, crashed soon after.

Now a lullaby-like murmur had wakened Stiles.

_Are the stars out tonight?_

Derek’s normal speaking voice was, after a good look at his solid build and at that face that sometimes made him appear the handsome lumberjack, surprisingly soft. Cross him, call out the wolf in him, and there was no doubt about his ferocity.

But Derek was a soft-spoken gentleman.

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

Rumbling in his ear when they made love, Derek’s voice was something Stiles could curl around, float away upon, disappear within…

_I only have eyes for you, dear_

The sound lured Stiles into Teo’s room. He was fairly sure what was happening in there. But he had to _see_ —as well as hear.

By the glimmer of the night light Stiles made out the figure of his husband with their boy in his arms, Teo’s head on his daddy’s shoulder. Stiles didn’t need wolf-senses to know his baby was peacefully asleep.

Derek was not hitting all the notes; where they got higher Derek got quieter. It even sounded to Stiles like Derek might be in a minor key.

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_I only have eyes for you_

Derek swayed gently back and forth, stepping around in a broken circular path. Sometimes he seemed to be speaking the words more than singing them, but his voice, so low and whisper-soft, was buoyed along by the ghost of melody.

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

Stiles was entranced, as in love with Derek as he felt in their most rapturous moments together.

The timbre of Derek’s voice as he sang the last lines was as resonant as some kind of mysterious soft piping in an enchanted forest: it enticed deeper into the shadows, to a magic circle finally, with the boring old world left behind, maybe forever.

_You are here and so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you_

With the last word fading and the softest kiss to Teo’s head, Derek returned the boy to his crib.

In silence he and Stiles, arms round each other, left the little bedroom and re-entered theirs, speaking not a word. They lay down together and resumed their usual positions in bed, except Derek laid his head on Stiles’s chest this time and Stiles held Derek close.

Pain-draining, drawing even a baby’s teething pain, sapped the werewolf’s energy. Sometimes Derek felt cool in the wake of the energy deficit and on those rare occasions Stiles got to warm up Derek. So they snuggled closer and Stiles pulled up the blanket they almost never needed. Neither would speak, make a sound, as if afraid any vibration through the air would disturb the little werewolf in the next room. If he could have Stiles would’ve sung Derek to sleep, or kissed him and not stopped till they were both panting, grinding against one another. But instead quiet reigned over them.

Stiles couldn’t even review Derek’s performance as a lullaby singer, which had been a beautiful surprise, another amazing thing he’d never known about the wolfman he’d married.

So Stiles put it away, for the time being at least, in his inner vault of treasures, which was _his_ secret.

When he heard Derek snore Stiles smiled.

Everyone slept for hours.

In the morning the tiny incisor had broken through, and after a few more days Stiles’s perfect baby boy was back, cuter than ever with his single tooth adorning his infant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "I Only Have Eyes for You" was composed in the 1930's and there are many many versions of it. The version I had in my head as I wrote this was Art Garfunkel's, from 1975, which can be found on YouTube. I did not hear Derek singing this song in Garfunkel's voice, that's for sure. I only WISH I could materialize how I hear Derek singing it. But unfortunately the only way anyone can hear that is through mind-meld with me. (Please let me know beforehand if you're going to try mind-melding with me. Thank you!)


End file.
